Living in the Past, Part 2 - Handsome Jack
by Pizza the Hut
Summary: Peter takes Carol, Janice and John to the 1880s to meet Carol and Janice's great grandparents. Is Great Granddad Jack one of the lost Time Guardians? And is their visit more significant than anyone could have imagined?
1. Chapter 1

Living in the Past

Part 2 - Handsome Jack

The concept of the Tomorrow People and the characters created within it are the property of Roger Price.

Chapter 1

"Will I do?" asked John, presenting himself to Elizabeth. He was dressed in a short brown jacket and a collarless shirt, red neckerchief and flat cap.

"You look like an extra from "Oliver!"" said Elizabeth, as she sat with her right foot bound in a protective boot, crutches by her side.

"That's the general idea" said John. "TIM, when did Peter say he was due?"

"He should be here any minute" said TIM. "Is Janice ready yet?"

"I'll be down in just a second once I've got these boots laced" called Janice from above.

"There's your answer" said John. "It's a pity you can't come, Liz. It's going to be great!"

"Maybe some other time" said Elizabeth as Janice began to descend the steps. "I think I'd be a little conspicuous on crutches. Anyway, this is for Carol and Janice, not me."

"Ta da!" Janice announced her arrival with a twirl. She wore an elaborate salmon pink Victorian dress with a plunging neckline and a matching hat. "Does my bum look big in this?"

"I don't think anyone'll be looking at your bum!" said Elizabeth giggling. "It's a bit booby!"

"Oh. You think it's a bit much?" asked Janice.

"It makes you look like Marie Lloyd!" said Elizabeth.

"You have to remember that you will be visiting Victorian times" said TIM. "People were more modest in those days."

"Perhaps Peter will have an idea" said John as Carol appeared on the jaunting pad, dressed in a navy blue formal Victorian dress with a small matching hat. "Carol, have you any ideas what we can do about Janice's dress?"

"Why?" asked Carol approaching the group. "What's wrong with . . . blimey! You can't wear that! It makes you look like Marie Lloyd!"

"That's exactly what I said" said Elizabeth.

"Honestly Jan. Can't take you anywhere!" said Carol. "TIM, do you think you could come up with a cloak to match Janice's dress please?"

"I think I can manage that" said TIM. A salmon pink cloak appeared on the table. Carol picked it up and draped it over Janice's shoulders before tying it securely around her neck.

"That's better" said Carol. "Honestly Janice, I don't know what you were thinking of!"

"A least I don't look like Mary Poppins" said Janice, referring to Carol's costume.

"Mary Poppins was a bit later than Victorian I think" said Carol as Peter materialised in a blaze of light on the jaunting pad.

"Hello everybody" said Peter. "All ready to go?"

"Oliver Twist, Marie Lloyd and Mary Poppins reporting for duty SIR!" said Elizabeth, punctuating her comment with a salute.

"Oliver who?" said Peter, looking round the lab, confused.

"Just Liz's little joke" said John. "Peter, why aren't you in costume?"

"Oh, I'm not coming" said Peter. "Well, I mean I'm taking you all there, but I'm not staying round."

"Oh why's that?" asked Janice.

"One of the Time Guardians lost on the time ship was called Jack. If your great grandfather turns out to be the same Jack, I don't know how he'd react if he saw me" said Peter. "No, it'd be better if Jack didn't meet me, at least not yet." He handed out a black plastic wrist strap, one each to John and Carol. "These are recall devices. When you are ready to return, you can contact me telepathically with these." He turned to Janice. "As you're not a telepath, one of these would be useless to you. Just make sure you don't lose contact with either John or Carol. We wouldn't want you to get stranded." He produced a blue plastic wrist strap and gave it to Janice. "You'll need this so that you can travel in my time capsule. It's designed mainly for telepaths only." The three strapped their wrist straps on. Peter turned to Elizabeth. "Aren't you coming Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth is recovering from an injury" said TIM.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Peter, noticing her footwear. "Is that what this is for?"

"Yes" said Elizabeth. "I tore my Achilles tendon."

"Is it painful?" asked Peter.

"It's not so bad now, but it was very painful when it happened" said Elizabeth. I felt like I'd been kicked in the ankle."

"How did you do it?" asked Peter.

"Irish dancing" replied Elizabeth. "One of those stupid party games while we were on holiday. Ed volunteered me."

"Are you Irish, then?" asked Peter.

"Not a bit. That's what makes it so stupid" replied Elizabeth. "Now I have to keep this thing on for another couple of months."

"Well, why don't you cure it psychically?" asked Peter. "It'd be mended in seconds."

"I would, if only it didn't happen in front of hundreds of witnesses" said Elizabeth. "Then a very kindly old gentleman gave us a lift to A and E, where I got diagnosed, treated and fitted with this and given these crutches. It's all on record now. What happened, my name and address and all that. I've got to see the consultant on Wednesday, so it'd raise a few eyebrows if I made an miracle overnight recovery, wouldn't it?"

"Well I hope you're feeling better soon" said Peter.

"Anyway, I think I'd look conspicuous even without a pot on my leg" said Elizabeth.

"Conspicuous?" asked Peter.

"Elizabeth is concerned that she may draw too much attention" said TIM.

"Oh and why's that?" asked Peter.

"Well I imagine people like me would in seem conspicuous in those times" said Elizabeth.

"People like you? I don't understand" said Peter.

"You know" said Elizabeth. "Black."

Peter looked puzzled. "I don't understand. What do you mean black?"

"You know. Black" said Elizabeth. "It's what I am."

"Oh I think I know what you mean" said Peter. "In different time periods, you find a lot of words have different meanings. It becomes a trend to use a word to describe something that isn't related to its original meaning. So in this time black means beautiful?"

"Oh, Peter, you are so kind" said Elizabeth. "No, it doesn't mean that."

"But you are beautiful" said Peter.

"Watch out, Liz, you've got an admirer" joked John.

"Bless you, Peter" said Elizabeth. "No, it's just a way of describing my ethnicity."

"And people can tell this by just looking at you?" asked Peter.

"Of course they can" said Elizabeth with a chuckle.

"They must be very clever, because I can't" said Peter. "Am I black?"

"No, you're white like me" said Carol.

"And what does that mean?" asked Peter.

"Well, I suppose it means that . . ." said Carol.

"I think you're confusing Peter" said John. "It's just a cultural thing. Obviously in Peter's time, people don't look for such things, so they've forgotten what the differences are." The women looked confused. "Look, you remember Chandra and her sister Dagny?"

"The Americans" said Janice.

"Yes, Now did you know they were descended from Vikings?" The women shook their heads. "I can tell that because I know what to look for. To me it's obvious, but to the average man in the street, they don't look any different from anyone else. Now, if you were to take them back in time about a thousand years - and I'm not suggesting you should, Peter - it'd be a whole different situation. It's all a matter of perspective."

"If it's okay, there's something I'd like to bring along" said Janice, going into the equipment room. "I know what you're going to say, Carol, but I promise I'll look after it and I'll take full responsibility if anything happens to it." She emerged carrying a small black leather musical instrument case.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Carol.

"Yes it is" replied Janice.

"And what do you intend to do with it?" asked Carol.

"Well, seeing as Great Grandfather was in show business, I thought it'd be a good way in to get to know him. You know, a kind of ice-breaker" said Janice. "Besides, I just had this strange feeling that I should bring it along. Don't ask me to explain it. It was just one of those - you know - odd feelings."

"Well I can't pretend I understand" said Carol. "But be careful with it. Grandma Edith treasured it."

John, Peter, Carol and Janice made their way to the jaunting pad.

"Remember, Janice, don't go stepping on any butterflies!" called Elizabeth.

"Don't worry I won't" said Janice. "I saw that episode of Star Trek with the fighter pilot. I know what I shouldn't do." With that, the four were engulfed in a blast of white light before dematerialising.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Could I perhaps ask for a little help from an audience member?" asked Handsome Jack Marinello as he stood on the stage of the Majestic Music Hall. "Perhaps you, sir?" He beckoned towards John, sitting in the middle of the eighth row. John looked bemused as Jennie, Jack's wife and assistant walked into the stalls to escort John to the stage, much to the amusement of Carol and Janice. "Your name please, sir?"

"John" replied John.

"And we have never met before, have we John?" asked Jack.

"No, never" said John, not sure what he was expecting to happen next.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give John a round of applause" said Jack as he shook John's hand in welcome, followed by applause from the audience. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage Mr James Wishart". A portly man in his early sixties walked onto the stage from the stage right wing. He met Jack in the centre of the stage and shook his hand. "I'm sure most of you know Mr Wishart, who owns the ironmonger's shop in Market Street. Mr Wishart, could you confirm that the chains and padlocks in this chest were purchased earlier today from your shop?" Jack indicated a chest on the floor of the stage, just behind them. Mr Wishart inspected the contents of the chest.

"Yes, Mr Marinello, I can confirm that these items were purchased by you from my shop earlier today" said Mr Wishart.

"Thank you Mr Wishart" said Jack. "I'm sure, ladies and gentlemen, you all know that Mr Wishart is a man of integrity." Jennie escorted Mr Wishart to a seat in the front row of the stalls. "But just to be sure, John could you please give us all your opinion?" Jack invited John to inspect the contents of the box. He checked the chains an all the padlocks within the chest carefully and thoroughly before confirming that they were in fact genuine. Jack drew John's attention to a large trunk in the centre of the stage. It appeared to be quite a normal trunk, aside from modifications including metal eyelets around its centre and six sets of hasps and staples between its body and its lid. "Now John, we have a trunk here, slightly modified as you can see. You might even find a few holes drilled in it. After all, I will need to breathe, won't I?" The audience laughed at this comment. "Would you kindly inspect it?" John inspected the trunk, checking the walls, the floor, the lid and the hinges. He confirmed to Jack that aside from the obvious modifications, the trunk was genuine.

Jennie walked into the stage left wing momentarily and returned with a large brown Hessian sack. She handed the sack to Jack. "Here I have a truly man-sized sack" said Jack to the audience. "John, would you mind inspecting it for me?" He handed the sack to John, who inspected the sack for holes before handing it back to Jack, confirming its integrity. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's very important that you can hear my voice at all times, so I'm going to ask you if you can hear me quite a few times" said Jack addressing the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, can you all hear me? Say yes Jack."

"Yes Jack" came the reply from the audience.

Jack placed the sack into the trunk, then plunged his feet inside the sack. Jennie took a short chain and a padlock from the chest and wound the chain around Jack's knees, finally securing the chain with a padlock. Jack invited John to check that the chain was secured correctly, which he did. Jennie returned with another short chain and padlock and similarly bound Jack's hands behind his back before finally being inspected by John. Jennie stepped into the wing again briefly and returned with a smaller sack, which she placed over Jack's head. She then took another short chain and padlock and began to wrap the chain around Jack's neck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you all hear me?" called Jack.

"Yes Jack" came the response. Jennie took another chain, a long one this time, together with two more padlocks. She looped the end of the chain round the chain around Jack's neck and secured it with a padlock. She looped the chain around the one binding Jack's knees and tightened it so that he was almost bent double before finally attaching the chain to the one around his wrists.

"John, would you kindly inspect the chains please?" asked Jack. John inspected the chains and confirmed that they were secure. "Ladies and gentlemen, can you all hear me?" asked Jack.

"Yes Jack" cane the reply. Jennie pulled the opening of the large sack over Jack's head before securing the sack with another chain and padlock. Again, John inspected the chain and the lock, confirming the integrity.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you all hear me?" asked Jack.

"Yes Jack" came the reply. Jennie gently guided Jack so that within the sack, he was lying inside the trunk. She closed the trunk lid and secured it with six padlocks though the hasps and staples. She took one final chain and threaded it through the eyelets on the trunk before fashioning a chain loop on the top of the trunk.

"Can you all hear me?" asked Jack, his voice more muffled.

"Yes Jack" came the reply.

"Jennie, please hand the keys to the padlocks to John for safekeeping." Jennie handed John the keys to all the padlocks she had used. "Now, I'm going to ask our stage manager, Mr Tidy, to lower a rope form above the stage" Jack shouted from within the trunk to make himself heard. A rope appeared, terminated in a sizeable hook, from the flies above the stage. Jennie attached the hook to the loop in the chain. "Ready when you are, Mr Tidy." The rope began to tighten as the trunk containing Jack was raised above the stage over the heads of John and Jennie. "Ladies and gentlemen, can you all hear me?" asked Jack.

"Yes Jack" came the reply.

"Jennie and John, please stay a safe distance form the trunk" said Jack. "I would hate for anyone to get hurt if this goes horribly wrong. Ladies and gentlemen, as I am sure you are aware, I am chained and secured within a sack secured with a chain, which is in turn within a padlocked trunk suspended some fifteen or so feet in the air above the stage. As you saw, the trunk, the sack, the chains and padlocks were all inspected and confirmed as genuine by John. Even if there were a false hatch in this trunk, the fall at this height would cause me significant injury. So now, I will ask you several times repeatedly, ladies and gentlemen, can you all hear me?"

"Yes Jack" came the reply.

"Can you all hear me?" called Jack.

"Can you all hear me?" called Jack again from within the trunk.

"Yes Jack" came the reply.

"Can you all hear me?" Jack called aging, but this time not from within the trunk but from the back of the auditorium, to be greeted by rapturous applause. Jack waked towards the stage and finally onto the stage. "Mr Tidy, can you please lower the trunk?" The trunk descended safely onto the stage. Jennie unhooked it from the rope which was quickly winched away. "John, would you mind unlocking the trunk please." John took the padlock keys and quickly unlocked the padlock, removed the chain and opened the lid. "John, would you kindly retrieve the contents of the trunk please?" John looked into the trunk and withdrew the large sack. He unlocked the padlock and removed the chain. From the sack, he withdrew the smaller sack that had been placed over Jack's head, still with the padlocked chain wrapped around it, together with the padlocked chains that were previously around Jack's knees and wrists, and the longer chain connecting them together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what do you think?" asked Carol, finishing the last spoonful of her pea soup.

"It's definitely home made" replied John, misunderstanding her question. "None of that canned stuff in this time."

"Not the soup, silly! Jack! What do you think of Jack?" said Carol.

"Well, he's either a brilliant escapologist or a fully formed Tomorrow Person" said John. "He obviously jaunted out of that trunk. I inspected it thoroughly. The trunk, the chains the locks and the sack. They were all the real deal. Considering what Peter said about his brother's theories, then if he is a fully formed Tomorrow Person, he must also be one of the lost Time Guardians."

"But that's hardly removed from me!" said Carol. "I expected that if there were anything in what Peter said, then we'd have to go back generations and generations and generations."

"Not necessarily" said John. "The lost Time Guardians were deposited in hundreds - maybe even thousands of time periods. For all we know, they may be some even deposited in our time period."

"Didn't you detect anything when you were standing with him on that stage?" asked Carol.

"Not a thing" said John. "Mind you, you shouldn't read anything into that. Time Guardians have stronger powers that ordinary Tomorrow People. He may have been able to mask his abilities."

"Would he be able to tell that you were?" asked Carol.

"Almost certainly" said John.

"Then why didn't he say something to you last night?" asked Carol.

"What? In front of all those people watching his every move?" said John. "Besides, he doesn't know us and he doesn't know why we're here, so he's bound to be cautious. But I think it's just a matter of time before he makes himself known to us, so I think we should hang around until that moment arrives. By the way, where's Janice"

"She's gone for an audition" replied Carol.

"An audition?" replied John. "What kind of audition?"

"At the Majestic" said Carol. "She said that if she could get on the bill she could get to know Jack and he could help her with her research."

"Research?" asked John. "What kind of research."

"Family research" said Carol. "She's researching our family history. She's been doing it for years. Here she is now!"

Janice arrived in the dining room carrying her grandmother's instrument case. She joined John and Carol at their table. "I've got a gig!" announced Janice.

"Oh well done!" said Carol, as the waitress approached them.

"What can I get for you, miss?" asked the waitress.

"I can recommend the pea soup" said Carol.

"Okay, pea soup it is" said Janice. "Pea soup please. Yes, I'm playing at the Majestic tonight. Mr Chalmers said he'd never seen an act like mine!"

"Mr Chalmers?" asked John.

"He runs the place. He's the one who auditioned me" said Janice.

"Doing what, exactly?" asked Carol as the waitress arrived with Janice's soup.

"Thank you" said Janice to the waitress. "Just singing and playing this."

"Janice!" exclaimed Carol. "They weren't invented in this time!"

"Oh, get over yourself!" said Janice. "It's a little tuppeny ha'penny dive! The universe isn't going to implode just for that!"

"Nevertheless Janice, Carol is right" said John. "Just as long as nobody takes too much interest."

"Well, Mr Chalmers said he'd never seen one before" said Janice. "I told him I'd got it from America. Well it is American after all, so I'm not stretching the truth that much."

"Under the circumstances, it's probably best to let him continue to believe that" said John. "So when is your gig?"

"Tonight. I'm so excited!" said Janice. "Say you'll come!"

"Oh, we'll come alright" said John.

"It'll be a great opportunity to get to know Jack and Jennie" said Janice. "I've got a huge list full of questions for them."

"So long as it's you asking the questions and not the other way around" said John.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That evening, John and Carol attended the Majestic music hall to witness Janice's debut. Janice had been quite secretive about her plans, telling them that her performance would be unlike anything that had ever been seen before.

"I must admit, I never thought I'd ever see Janice on the stage" said John, as the comedian they had been watching took his final bow. "I always thought she was a bit, well, sniffy about these things."

"Don't be fooled" said Carol. "Janice always has the power to surprise. And she used to like to pretend to be on Top of the Pops for me and Richard when she was little."

"Something's happening now" said John, noticing Mr Chalmers, the master of ceremonies resuming his place at the edge of the stage, gavel in hand. Henry Chalmers was a grey haired man in his middle fifties, of medium height and build, smartly dressed in tails and a white bow tie. He began to bang his gavel against the lectern until he had the attention of the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Mr Chalmers began. "Ladies and gentlemen, we at the Majestic have always taken pride in presenting new talent to our public, and tonight, dear friends, is one of those occasions. It gives me a great deal of pleasure to introduce you all to a new, as yet undiscovered talent that I am sure you will all be talking about for a very long time to come. So without further ado, please put your hands together for the beautiful, the talented Miss – Georgina – Formby!" Mr Chalmers struck the lectern with his gavel as to punctuate his announcement as Janice, carrying her grandmother's banjolele entered stage left accompanied by the applause of the audience.

"Good evening Majestic" called Janice, positioning herself centre stage on the tab line. "Turned out nice again!" John and Carol stared in disbelief. "Here's a ditty for you!" Janice began to riff on the banjolele breaking into song.

*Carol, I think you'd better pinch me, because I must be dreaming!* 'pathed John. *That song she's singing . . . It's 'Ace of Spades'! We're in the 1880s and she's playing Motorhead! On a ukulele*

*Well I've been surprised on quite a few occasions by my little sister in the past but this certainly takes the biscuit!* 'pathed Carol. She looked round at the other people in the audience, all seemed to be enjoying Janice's performance. *And it's a banjolele, not a ukulele. She seems to be going down well anyway. Just wait till I tell Clive.* She looked round again. Everybody seemed captivated by Janice's performance. Very carefully, she reached into the pocket of her coat and produced her mobile phone, and began to record Janice's performance.

*What are you playing at?* 'pathed John, noticing what Carol was doing.

*I'm recording Janice.* 'pathed Carol.

*Put it away this instance!* 'pathed John. *What if someone notices!*

*Nobody's taking any notice. They're all watching Janice* 'pathed Carol.

*I don't care! Put it away now!* 'pathed John.

*Oh, okay* 'pathed Carol, reluctantly putting the phone back into her pocket. *I think I've got enough now anyway.* Janice finished her song to rapturous applause and left stage right. *She's very good, though, don't you think?*

*I don't believe it! She's just invented heavy metal! I think we ought to do something about this before she invents rock 'n' roll!* 'pathed John. John and Carol remained seated, to be entertained by other acts on the bill. Including, a contortionist, a song-and-dance man, a juggler and finally Handsome Jack Marinello and Jennie. Mr Chalmers eventually brought the evening's entertainment to a close, thanking the audience and wishing them all a safe journey home.

The audience, including John and Carol, slowly filed out of the building, each individually finding their ways home. "Let's meet Janice at the stage door" said Carol. "I'd like to congratulate her on her performance."

"Yes, I think I'd like to 'congratulate' her as well" said John. "Georgina Formby indeed!" They walked around the building to the stage door area at the back.

There was a crowd of around fifty people eagerly waiting to meet the performers. Eventually, the door opened, and Janice appeared, carrying her grandmother's banjolele in its case. Immediately, Janice was mobbed by the crowd, many accosting her for autographs, others offering words of praise such as "You were wonderful, Miss Formby", "Will you be playing tomorrow, Miss Formby?" and "We really enjoyed your performance, Miss Formby." Eventually, after signing many autographs and talking to twice as many people, Janice finally found her way to John and Carol.

"Jan, that was amazing! I didn't know you played" said Carol.

"Grandma Edith taught me" said Janice. "A lot of things happened when you were living on Mars or wherever it was."

"Never mind that" said John. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Me? Why?" asked Janice.

"Georgina Formby?" said John.

"Well you never use your real name" replied Janice.

"We're supposed to be keeping a low profile" said John. "What kind of footprint is that going to lay down?"

"Oh come off it John, it'll be tomorrow's fish and chip wrapping" replied Janice. "Anyway, it gave me plenty of time to talk to Jack and Jennie, or should I say Great Granddad and Great Grandma."

"Oh, don't tell me you told them we were related?" said Carol.

"What do you take me for, Carol" said Janice. "That'd only freak them out."

"So what did you find out about them? Is Jack a Tomorrow Person or not?" asked Carol.

"I'm here for family research, I'm interested in both of them. Whether or not Jack is a telepath is secondary" said Janice. "I didn't really find that much out about them. After all, I only met them for the first time tonight. I can't go asking personal questions like that, Maybe later in the week."

"Later in the week?" asked John.

"Mr Chalmers was so impressed with my performance that he's asked me to perform every night this week" said Janice.

"Every night!" said John. "Are you mad? We can't stay here all week! We've got to find out what we need to know and then get out!" John was more than a little annoyed.

"I've promised I'd do it now. And exactly how much progress have you made? All you can say with any certainty is that Jack is probably a very god escape artist, however he does it" said Janice. "Charles Darwin can just do one! I will see Jack and Jennie every night this week, and every night after I've been on stage and before they go on stage, I'll be chatting them up. I'll be finding out more and more about them, and if you're very lucky, I might just introduce them to you and then you might be able to find out the truth about Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack sat back in his favourite easy chair by the fireplace in his front room, deep in thought as Jennie entered carrying two large beakers.

"Here's your cocoa, love" said Jennie, handing one of the beakers to Jack, who seemed too distracted to take it. "Jack! Your cocoa!"

"Oh, sorry!" said Jack. "I was miles away." He took the beaker.

"What's playing on your mind?" asked Jennie, sitting on the chair opposite. "Is something bothering you?"

"That young lady with the strange banjo thing" said Jack, miming the playing of Janice's banjolele. "I think there's more to her than meets the eye."

"She seemed quite nice to me. Pretty wee lass" said Jennie.

"Oh yes, perfectly charming" replied Jack. "It's just that she was wearing this on her wrist." Jack delved into his inside pocket and removed a narrow blue wristband. "Do you know what this is?"

"No" said Jennie.

"It's something that nobody from this time period should have" said Jack. "It's a recall device for a time capsule."

"You mean she's one of your people?" asked Jennie.

"I'm not sure about that" said Jack. "You see, those used by Time Guardians are plain. This has two buttons on it, just here." He pointed out the two raised buttons on the band. "One used by a Time Guardian, or any other telepath for that matter would have a psychic interface. The user wouldn't need control buttons to activate it. It indicates that Georgina is not a telepath, but more concerning, it begs the question, how did she get here? Maybe we should ask Miss Formby a few awkward questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night, John, Carol and Janice had retired to bed in an inn close to the Majestic Music Hall. It was the first time since childhood that Carol and Janice had shared a bedroom. Janice, excited by her activities, was having trouble sleeping.

"Carol?" whispered Janice. "Carol?"

"What?" replied Carol, drowsily.

"Are you awake?" asked Janice.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to answer you if I were asleep, would I?" replied Carol.

"I can't sleep, can you?" asked Janice.

"I could if you'd keep quiet" replied Carol.

"Sorry" said Janice. There was a pause before Janice spoke again. "What do you think of Jack?"

"He's very convincing" said Carol.

"How do you think he does it?" asked Janice.

"He jaunts" replied Carol.

"You don't think he uses tricks?" asked Janice.

"No" said Carol. "Now let me get some sleep."

There was a pause of about a minute.

"She's very nice" said Janice.

"Who's very nice?" asked Carol, just before she had a chance to drift off.

"Jennie. Our great grandma" said Janice. "You should meet her. She's Scottish."

"Is she?" asked Carol. "I didn't know that."

"Yes. I've known for a while. From the Scottish borders" said Janice. "She was born Jennifer Morag Maxwell."

"Really?" replied Carol, taking more interest. "Morag?"

"Of the Clan Maxwell" said Janice. "All of us. You, me and Richard."

"So we have Scottish ancestry?" asked Carol. "We're all from the Maxwell Clan?"

"You make us sound like jars of coffee!" said Janice. "Yes, we're all Maxwells at heart."

"Does that mean I'm entitled to wear the Maxwell tartan?" asked Carol.

"I don't know" replied Janice. "I suppose so. I'll have to look into it."

The room fell silent as the sisters lay in their beds, until maybe half an hour later, Janice spoke.

"Carol!" No reply. "Carol!"

"What is it now?" said Carol, sleepily.

"Remember that song you used to sing to me?" Janice began to sing. "Don't upset the camel, he's already got the hump!" They both laughed.

"Gosh you can't have been more than four!" said Carol. "Just before I left for the Galactic Trig."

"I missed you" said Janice.

"I know, I'm sorry" said Carol. "I missed you too."

"I thought you'd never come back" said Janice.

"But I did" replied Carol.

"I'm glad you did" said Janice.

"So am I" said Carol.

"Why did you go?" asked Janice.

"It was the right thing to do at the time" said Carol. "Earth was about to become an open world, and we needed representation to smooth the way."

"Oh I see" said Janice. "This is nice, isn't it?"

"What is?" asked Carol.

"Us sharing a room again" said Janice.

"Yes it is" said Carol.

"You used to get me to sing the last line" said Janice.

"The last line?" asked Carol.

"So next time you see the camel" sang Janice.

"Give him a great big smile!" sang Carol in reply.

The room fell silent once again before Janice spoke again.

"Carol?" said Janice. "Carol, are you awake?" Carol didn't reply. Perhaps she had already fallen asleep, or maybe she needed some peace and quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack heard a knock on his dressing room door. "Come in!" he called. Janice entered in full costume carrying her banjolele.

"Only me!" said Janice. "Just got a few minutes before I go on, just thought I'd kill a bit of time."

"Ah, the lovely Miss Formby!" said Jack, standing, his shirt unbuttoned.

"Oh, I didn't realise!" said Janice, referring to Jack's unbuttoned shirt.

"Don't worry about that" said Jack, buttoning up his shirt. "We don't stand on ceremony! Here, sit down."

"Thank you" said Janice. "And it's Georgina."

"And you must call me Jack" said Jack, "and this is Jennie." Jennie waved in acknowledgement as she applied her make-up, looking into the mirror."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" said Janice. "I've looked forward to this for a long time."

"A long time?" asked Jack, straightening his bow-tie. Janice then realised she may have said too much. How nice it would be to tell them that they were her great grandparents.

"Well, I mean, ever since the first time I saw you" said Janice, recovering. "You must tell me how you do that trick where you get out of that trunk.

"Trade secret, that is" said Jack. "I caught your act yesterday. I thought you were very good."

"Oh, thank you" said Janice. "I try my best."

"I enjoyed your wee song" said Jennie, turning to look at Janice for the first time. "My, hen you look gorgeous in that frock."

"Thank you" said Janice.

"What's that instrument you've got? I've never seen one before" asked Jack. "It looks a bit like a ukulele."

"It's a banjolele" said Janice. "I got it in America."

"America!" said Jack, impressed.

"Yes, I was visiting some friends over there" said Janice. "They're all the rage over there. Going to be the next big thing."

"I don't suppose there's anybody else over here playing one, eh?" said Jennie.

"No, I'm pretty certain there isn't" replied Janice.

"Could I?" said Jack, beckoning to Janice, suggesting she should let him have a closer look at the banjolele. Janice handed the instrument to Jack, who, began to strum a few chords. "Very nice. It looks quite old."

"It is" said Janice.

"But you said it was the latest thing in America" said Jack. Janice realised the inconsistency in what she had just said as he placed the banjolele down on the dressing table.

"No, what I mean is they make it look old" said Janice. "It's called distressed."

"Why would they make it look old?" asked Jennie. "If it were mine, I'd like it to look like brand new. If you don't mind, I need to see Mr Tidy before the show goes up, so I'll away." Jennie moved towards the door. "Fit like?"

"Sorry?" asked Janice.

"Fit like?" asked Jennie again. Janice looked puzzled. "It's to bring you luck. You're supposed to say "Och nae bad" and it brings you luck."

"Oh. Is that a Scottish thing?" asked Janice.

"Aye" said Jennie. "So are ye fit like?"

"Och, nae bad" replied Janice, with a smile as Jennie left the room. Jack paused for a moment before speaking. He stood, walked over to a props box in the corner of the room, and began searching through the box.

"There's one trick I can teach you" said Jack. "Not quite as complex as escaping from a locked trunk, but still impressive." He pulled a pair of handcuffs from the box and fastened one of the links over his left wrist. In the middle of the room was a supporting pillar which Jack stretched his arms around before finally fastening the free link over his right wrist.

"I hope you've got the key for those" said Janice.

"Oh, I don't need keys" replied Jack. "Now, you take my hands." From the other side of the pillar, Janice took Jack's hands. "Now close your eyes." Janice closed her eyes just before Jack pulled her forwards. The shock of the jolt caused her to open her eyes suddenly. She found the handcuffs that had been worn by Jack a second ago were now securing her wrists to the pillar.

"Oh, very impressive" said Janice. Jack didn't reply. "Are you going to let me go now?" Jack still didn't reply. Janice began to get anxious. Jack opened a drawer on the dressing table. "I hope that's the key you're looking for Jack because I'm due on stage in a couple of minutes." Jack produced the strap that he had found and held it in front of Janice.

"I think you might recognise this" said Jack.

"No, no I don't" said Janice. "What is it?"

"Let me ask you again, do you recognise this?" asked Jack calmly.

"No I don't" said Janice, beginning to get nervous.

"Okay" said Jack, "I'll tell you what it is. It's a recall band for a time capsule. Now I know you're not a Time Guardian, and I can sense you're not even a telepath, so how did you get here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" sobbed Janice.

"See this button?" Jack pointed to a button on the band. "This button recalls the time capsule. It's designed for a non-telepath. Telepaths don't need it. So the non-telepath who wore it - namely you - must have been a passenger brought here by a Time Guardian."

"I told you, I never saw it before in my life" sobbed Janice.

"I saw it drop off your wrist!" said Jack. Janice didn't reply. "If I were to press this button, who do you suppose would appear?" Janice didn't reply. Jack pressed the button, which began to glow green. "Just a matter of a few moments now."

Jennie came through the door. "Georgina, hen, Mr Tidy's looking for you. You're supposed to be on stage any minute and . . ." she saw what was going on for the first time. "Jack, what do you think you're doing?"

"I've recalled the time capsule" said Jack.

"What are you talking about?" said Jennie. "Let the poor wee lass alone!"

"It's too late" said Jack. "The capsule's here. I just need to find it. I'm sorry Georgina, I really am." He took Jennie's hands. "My darling Jennie. I want you to know that I love you. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you, and no matter where or when I finally find myself, I will always love you." He took Jennie in his arms and kissed her before jaunting away.

"Jennie, get Carol and John" said Janice.

"Who?" asked Jennie, still bemused by Jack's sudden disappearance.

"My sister and her friend" said Janice. "They're in the audience. You have to get them, Jennie. They're my only hope or I'll probably be here forever!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John concentrated but couldn't unlock the handcuffs. "Perhaps if we link, we could unlock them?" suggested Carol.

"No use. I think he's fused the metal inside" said John.

"You mean I'm stuck?" asked Janice.

"For now, yes" said John. "Just let me think this through."

"Oh brilliant!" said Janice, sarcastically.

"Don't be like that" said Carol. "John's doing his best."

"Do you think maybe I should ask Mr Tidy if he's got a hacksaw or something?" asked Jennie.

"No, it's best if we keep this to ourselves" replied John. He tried once again without success. "It's no use. These Time Guardians have much stronger powers than us. I'll never undo it."

"What about Peter?" asked Janice. "Jack activated my recall band."

"He said something about a capsule" said Jennie.

"The time capsule!" said Carol. "Peter must be here. Perhaps he could open the cuffs."

"Then get him here now!" said Janice. John and Carol stood opposite each other, palms touching.

*Peter? Peter, make contact please* 'pathed John.

*John, I got a signal from Janice's band. Is everything okay?* 'pathed Peter. *I'm at the rendezvous point now.*

*No time to comment just yet* 'pathed John. *Can you get over here now?*

*Right away?* 'pathed Peter.

*Please, Peter. We need your help* 'pathed John. Peter appeared by the door to the amazement of Jennie.

"Och, now I've seen everything!" said Janice.

"Peter, we've got a situation" said John.

"So I see" replied Peter, surveying Janice's predicament.

"Can you unlock them?" asked Carol.

"Probably" said Peter, looking over the handcuffs slowly.

"Come on then, Pete! Get a move on" said Janice, feeling agitated. Peter suddenly stopped and looked straight at Janice.

"Pete? Nobody calls me Pete!" said Peter. "That's so . . . familiar."

"Oh, I've had enough of this" said Janice, angrily. "Jennie, fetch Mr Tidy. And tell him to bring a hacksaw!"

"No, wait a minute" said Carol. "Janice didn't mean it, did you?"

"It's not me having a strop" said Janice.

"Janice!" said Carol, shooting her sister her best 'do not mess' look. "Now why don't you apologise to Peter?"

"Apologise?" said Janice.

"Yes" said Carol. "Come on, Peter's waiting." Janice paused for a moment without speaking. She looked round at the others, her arms still secured around the pillar by the handcuffs.

"I'm sorry I called you Pete, Peter" said Janice.

"And?" said Carol.

"For goodness sake, Carol, I'm not some kid" said Janice.

"And?" repeated Carol. Janice paused again before speaking.

"And I promise I will never do it again" said Janice.

"Apology accepted" said Peter. He examined the handcuff, placing his hand over the locking mechanism and concentrating. "Hmm . . . the barrel's fused. Your great grandfather?"

"Great grandfather?" said Jennie, not quite understanding this reference.

"Yes" said Carol.

"So he is a Time Guardian" said Peter.

"Looks like it" said John.

"Yes" replied Peter. "That'd account for it. Time Guardians are particularly powerful. You'd never open this with ordinary telekinesis." He gripped the handcuffs in both hands, closed his eyes and concentrated. "Fortunately for you, I am a Time Guardian." The handcuffs sprung open, and Janice was released.

"What a relief, thank you Peter" said Janice, rubbing her wrists.

"Now, what exactly happened to Jack?" asked Peter.

"He just disappeared into thin air, a bit like what you did but the other way round" said Janice, still confused by what she'd seen.

"Is this . . . ? You must be Carol's . . ." said Peter before Carol interrupted him.

"Peter! This is Jennie, and Jennie, this is Peter" said Carol.

"Nice to meet you" said Peter. "Oh I can see it now. You've all got the same . . ." He pointed at his mouth and smiled, indicating a resemblance. "Oh, wait a minute. My capsule!"

"Your capsule?" asked John.

"My capsule. There's an intruder! I can sense him!" said Peter in a panic.

"Jack! He's trying to get back to his own time!" said John.

"What happens if he does?" asked Carol. "What happens to me and Janice if he does?"

"That won't happen, take my word for it" said Peter.

"And what'll happen to my brother and my dad and my grandma?" said Carol in a panic. "We'll just disappear like we never existed!"

"That won't happen, I won't allow it" said Peter. "Besides, he'll never get past the encryption. Well, not easily anyway. Look, the rendezvous point isn't too far away. If we walk over there, we can confront him and get him to see sense."

"Why don't we jaunt?" asked Carol. "That'd be quicker still."

"Because I think we'd need Jennie and Janice with us. We need everything we have to persuade him. Anyway, there's no chance he'd have cracked the encryption before we get there."

"You two jaunt on ahead" said John, referring to Peter and Carol. "I'll walk over there with Janice and Jennie."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack had already spent several minutes inside Peter's time capsule before Peter and Carol appeared. He had already broken through a number of layers of encryption in the control systems of the time capsule.

"Jack!" called Carol. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home" said Jack. "You can't stop me!" He broke through another layer of encryption. Peter approached the time capsule, only to be thrown backwards onto the ground. Carol offered her hand to help him up. "I'm sorry Peter. I didn't mean for that to happen. I had to throw up the force field to keep you out."

"You can't go back" said Peter. "You mustn't even try!"

"Peter, I know what happened to me and all the others after the crash, I'm very aware of it" said Jack, as another level of encryption fell, "but I have to return to my own time. I've had my fill of this era."

"What happens when you return to your own time?" asked Peter. "Abandoning us in this time - you'll lose your licence as a Time Guardian and thrown into prison! Do you really want to do that?"

"Abandoning you?" replied Jack as another level of encryption fell. "No, no, no, that was never the plan. We're all going back to our own time. You, me, this young lady and her friends. Oh I know they're not Victorian - the evidence is too obvious."

"Well I want no part of it" said Peter as John, Janice and Jennie arrived.

"Blimey Peter! You pick some places to park up don't you?" said Janice. "That hill's a killer!" Another level of encryption fell.

"I don't need you to operate this capsule. I can do it alone" said Jack, "but I'd prefer you to come with me. After all, I have no argument with you. In fact you're doing me a huge favour." Carol turned to John.

"John. please, make him see sense" said Carol.

"Look, Jack, why don't you just shut that thing down and we can talk about this" said John as the final level of encryption was defeated. Jack ignored John's plea as the force field was dripped.

"Are you going to join me?" asked Jack, inviting the others to join him in the capsule. "Jennie?"

"I'll no be going anywhere with you in that thing" said Jennie.

"Jennie, please" said Jack.

"No means no" said Jennie. "Your behaviour! I just don't know what's come over you just lately."

"Don't be like that" said Jack. "You'll like the future."

"No, I don't think so" said Jennie. "Not after the way you left poor wee Georgina."

"I . . . I was desperate" said Jack. "I acted on impulse. So why don't you join me? All of you." The others remained rooted to the spot. "All I have to do is pass my hand over this panel."

"You'd do it?" asked Janice. "You'd leave your wife?"

Jack looked towards Jennie. "Come on, Jennie love. Join me."

"I cannae believe what you're saying" said Jennie. "I'll no be going anywhere with you, Jack Dawson!"

"You can't go" said John.

"No? Give me one good reason" said Jack.

"You can't do it!" said John. "I mean you physically can't do it"

"Just watch me" said Jack, as he prepared to make the final adjustments to the guidance system of the capsule.

"Jack! The sisters!" cried Peter. "They're your great granddaughters!" Jack stopped in his tracks and looked firstly at Peter, then at Carol and Janice. "Of course, they haven't been born yet, but they will be. Only if you stay here."

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on here?" said Jennie, confused.

"So if you return to the future now, Carol and Janice - I mean Georgina - will never have been born" said John. "It'd be like killing them, and you can't do that." Jack looked around the group again, looking more intensely at Carol and Janice this time.

"You're lying" said Jack. He returned to the control panel and tried to finalise the dematerialisation of the capsule, but found himself forced away from it. John's revelation echoed in his mind, especially at the thought that he could effectively kill the sisters. The knowledge of his relationship with them and the consequences of his intended actions had caused his Prime Barrier to intervene. Defeated, he powered down the capsule and stepped down. Close to tears, he gathered Carol and Janice together. "My girls. How could I ever earn your forgiveness?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I can't wait to see Uncle Sandy" said Janice as the time capsule moved steadily through the time vortex. "I've got so much to discuss with him."

"It seems to confirm what your brother theorised" said Carol to Peter. Peter seemed distracted. "Peter?"

"What?" said Peter.

"I said it confirms your brother's theories" said Carol.

"Oh, oh yes" said Peter eventually.

"Perhaps you'd better let Peter concentrate on what he's doing" said John.

"Oh, okay" said Carol. "Perhaps we could uncover one of your Time Guardian ancestors next, John?"

"No, I don't think so" replied John.

"Why ever not?" asked Carol.

"Not everybody's that interested in their family tree" said Janice. "Peter, I just want to say thanks for this. I've learned so much and experienced so much. I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help." Peter didn't respond. He continued looking at his instruments with a worried look on his face. "Peter, is everything okay?"

"Not really, no" replied Peter.

"Not really?" repeated John.

"I'm not getting an acknowledgement from TIM for a start" said Peter.

"Maybe there's a technical problem. We can sort that out when we land, surely" said John.

"As well as that, my instruments are indicating that your Lab is not there" said Peter. "In fact, the space it is supposed to occupy is showing up as uninhabitable."

"What? Are you sure about that?" asked John. "Are you sure you've got the right year?"

"Absolutely sure" replied Peter.

"That's impossible" said Carol.

"No, not impossible. Just unlikely" said Peter.

"So where does that leave us?" asked Janice.

"All I can suggest is that we set down somewhere near the Lab and look around" said Peter.

Peter set the time capsule down in an alley close to the disused underground station which was the home of the Lab, and the four, now dressed in contemporary clothing, set off on foot to the doorway which they expected to lead to the Lab. The doorway had been sealed with bricks.

"There should be a big steel door here. I should know. I hung it" said John.

"Well obviously things have changed" said Janice, beginning to feel panicked. "What do we do now?"

"I'm going to jaunt inside" said John. Perhaps I can work out what's going on from in there."

"Be careful John" said Carol. John dematerialised, only to rematerialise a few seconds later.

"It's no good" said John, almost gasping for breath. "There's nothing in there. Just rubble, no sign of TIM and precious little air."

"What about the others?" asked Janice. "Elizabeth! Why don't you try to contact Elizabeth?"

"Of course" said John. "Let's try to contact Liz." John, Carol and Peter joined hands and concentrated, eyes closed in an effort to contact Elizabeth.

"Well?" asked Janice.

"Nothing" said Carol.

"Maybe she's not listening" said Janice.

"Worse than that" said Carol. "It's as if she's not there! What do we do now?"

"Why not go and see Ed?" suggested Janice.

"How would that help?" asked Peter.

"He'd know where Liz was, wouldn't he?" said Janice. "Come on, that homeless hostel he manages is only about a ten minute walk from here!" With this, Janice led the way out into the daylight, followed by the others. Outside, city life looked very much as they expected to find it, as they eventually made their way to the hostel. They entered, firstly through an area furnished with old sofas and populated by the hostel's clientele.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" the four were accosted by Tania, Ed's assistant.

"Oh, Tania! Some normality at last!" said Janice. "Is Ed in?" Tania seemed puzzled.

"Er, yes. Do you have an appointment?" asked Tania.

"No, but I'm sure he'll see us" said Janice.

"And who shall I say is calling?" asked Tania.

"Don't be silly, Tania, it's me! Janice!" said Janice. Tania clearly didn't recognise Janice. "And you know John and Carol? This is Peter."

"Sorry" said Tania, "you must pardon my ignorance, but I can't place you. I'll just check with Ed and see if he's free to see you." Tania went through a door into Ed's office.

"That was strange" said Janice. "I've known Tania almost as long as I've known Liz and Ed."

"There's definitely something wrong here" said John. "Any ideas, Peter?"

"Yes, but I don't want to voice them just yet" said Peter. "Not until I'm sure."

Just then, Tania reappeared. "Ed will see you now. Follow me" said Tania. She led them into an office where Ed sat behind a desk. As they entered, he rose and greeted each of them with a handshake.

"Good afternoon. Edwin Peach. How can I help you?" said Ed.

"Ed, it's us!" said Janice. Ed didn't seem to recognise them. "Janice! And John and Carol. This is Peter, you don't know him."

"I'm afraid I don't know any of you" said Ed.

*This seems like big trouble* 'pathed John.

*I'm beginning to suspect the worst* 'pathed Peter.

"Listen Ed, we need to get in contact with Liz pretty sharpish" said Janice.

"Liz?" asked Ed.

"Yes, Liz. We need to talk to her" said Janice.

"Sorry, I don't know any Liz" said Ed.

"Your wife Liz?" said Carol. Ed shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid you're mistaken. My wife's name is Tania" said Ed. "You met her a few moments ago."

"You mean you married Tania Hickson?" said Janice, shocked.

"We've obviously made a mistake" said Peter, interrupting before Janice could say any more. "We're very sorry. We won't take up any more of your valuable time."

"No problem" said Ed, showing them to the door. "Please don't hesitate to call again, and if I can be of any help finding your friend Liz, I'd be only too happy." The four of them left the office, making their way out of the building.

"I can't believe he married Tania Hickson!" said Janice. "That's so rotten on Liz!"

"Don't think badly on him, Janice" said Peter. "He can't be blamed. I'm afraid my worst suspicions have been confirmed. Can we get some refreshments?"

"There's a nice tea room down the road" said Carol. Carol led the group to the tea room, where they found a table and purchased some refreshments.

"We have a big problem" said Peter. "What I described as unlikely has actually happened. Something has changed in the 1880s as a result of you being there, and as a consequence, your present has changed catastrophically."

"But we were careful not to change things" said Carol.

"I can assure you, Peter, we did everything to respect the timeline" said John.

"And we made sure we didn't leave anything behind that we'd taken with us, like you told us" said Janice.

"I'm sure of that. This is why Time Guardians are so intensely trained. We know the pitfalls. The problem is, right now, it looks like your friend Liz does not exist, TIM does not exist and your Lab does not exist."

"Oh my gosh!" said Carol.

"This is all my fault" said Janice. "If I hadn't been so eager to visit my ancestors, none of this would have ever happened."

"Janice, please don't blame yourself" said Peter. "This is not the time for recriminations. We've got bigger problems. There's no Liz, no TIM and no Lab because right now, there are no Tomorrow People! And in seven days there'll be no Peter, John, Carol or Janice."

"I don't understand" said Carol.

"We're only here because of the grace of the time capsule. That's what's protecting us from the time distortion. Right now, we are an anomly." said Peter. "When the capsule runs out of power and fades away, we'll fade away with it."

"Surely there's something we can do?" asked Carol.

"The only thing we can do is go back to the time period where we suspect the change was made, in this case the 1880s" said Peter.

"And how long can we live there?" asked John.

"Indefinitely. Of course that doesn't solve the real problem. We'd have a week before the time capsule broke down completely, so that's how long we'd have to find the change and rectify it. If we don't fix it, we'll be there for keeps" said Peter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The time capsule came to rest with a shudder.

"Do we go out now?" asked Carol.

"Not yet" replied Peter. "I just need to check our environs." He passed his hands over the panel in front of him. "Better leave it a few minutes."

"Are we close – timewise I mean?" asked John,

"Oh, we're close all right" replied Peter. "A little too close if anything."

"Close enough? Then why don't we go outside now?" asked Janice.

"Because it's not safe yet" replied Peter.

"Because there are people out there?" asked Janice.

"Yes, people. In a way. Us" replied Peter.

"Us? What do you mean?" asked Carol.

"Us, a few minutes before we left" said Peter. "If we go outside now, we'll meet ourselves, and to be honest I have no idea what would happen if we met each other."

"Oh, can't we have a peek?" asked Janice.

"Not even the slightest glimpse" replied Peter. "I'm breaking all the rules even telling you this much." He passed his hands over the panel again. "It's okay now, they've - we've – they've gone now." The walls of the time capsule lowered, showing the other end of the alley from where they left Jack and Jennie. "At least we won't have to explain our absence, only explain to Jack and Jennie why we're still here."

"Hey I've got a gig tomorrow! At least I did have." said Janice. "If I chat Mr Chalmers up he won't fire me! Let's take tomorrow night off."

"Why don't we do that, then" said John. "It's been a stressful day. We'd best get some sleep tonight and kick back and enjoy ourselves. We'll still have plenty of time for our investigations. Peter, you've never seen Janice's act, have you?"

"Is she any good?" asked Peter.

"Well, she's . . . different" said John.

"Hey!" retorted Janice.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it" said Carol. "They have contortionists, comedians, singers. All kinds of things. You can be my date for the night. You can both be. Accompanied to the theatre by my two handsome escorts!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Could I please ask, ladies and gentlemen, for a little help from the audience? A volunteer, perhaps to assist me? What about you, miss?" Jack beckoned to Carol as she sat near the centre of the third row with John and Peter. Jennie had already made her way into the auditorium, and with the encouragement of the applause from the audience, Carol felt obliged to join Jack on the stage. "And what is your name?"

"Carol" replied Carol softly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a Majestic round of applause for the lovely Carol!" The audience gave a round of applause. Carol blushed with embarrassment.

*I thought you'd gone* 'pathed Jack.

*We had to come back. There's a problem* 'pathed Carol.

"Now all I need you to do is to help me out with a little display" said Jack as he led Carol across the stage to an upright board, about six feet tall by three feet wide with large brass rings near to the top. He positioned Carol so that her back was against the board and facing the audience diagonally. "Now Carol, could you please raise your hands above your head?" Carol raised her hands above her head. Jack took two ropes from a trunk up stage and tied Carol's wrists to the two rings. "I hope these are not too tight."

*Is that Peter sitting with John?* 'pathed Jack.

*Yes.* 'pathed Carol.

"Could I have another volunteer form the audience, a gentleman this time, please?" said Jack to the audience. A young man in his early twenties raised his hand and Jack invited him up, escorted to the stage by Jennie. "Your name please, young sir?"

"George" said the young man,

"A big round of applause for George please" said Jack as the audience applauded George. "Now, George, there's something here I'd like you to have a look at." Jack produced a flat wooden box from his trunk and opened it. Inside it were six bright, silver throwing knives. "What I have here is a fine set of throwing knives made from the finest Sheffield steel. Would you please inspect the knives, George?"

*I saw Georgina back stage, but we didn't have time to talk. I thought there must be a problem. It must be a very big problem if you're here with a Time Guardian* 'pathed Jack.

*It's huge. What are you going to do with those knives?* 'pathed Carol.

George inspected the knives and confirmed that they were exactly what they appeared to be.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I pride myself in my ability as a knife thrower" said Jack. Carol, suddenly realising what she had been let into began to panic. "In fact I can confidently say that I am a fairly accurate knife thrower."

*Jack, please! Please don't! Jack, I'm warning you . . . if you do I'll jaunt! For the first time ever I'll jaunt away from here in public and I don't care who sees!* 'pathed Carol.

*Carol, please try to relax. It's nothing more than a trick. You're perfectly safe. I'd never hurt you, you know that. You're my own flesh and blood, part of me* 'pathed Jack.

"As everybody knows, those who do do and those who can't do teach, after all I'm only a _fairly_ accurate knife thrower! Which is why tonight, George, I am your teacher. I am going to convey to you all my hours of experience as a fairly accurate knife thrower in a few short minutes." Jack took up position on the opposite side of the stage from Carol and taking one of the knives, raised it above his head and threw it at Carol. Carol flinched as the knife embedded itself in the board, inches above her head. "And that's all there is to it!" George looked a little shocked at what he was expected to do. "Look, George, I appreciate throwing knives at young ladies is not the kind of thing you do every day, and I am sure that you may be concerned for Carol's safety, isn't that so?" George nodded his head. "And I am sure that the very last thing you would like to see is for the lovely Carol get hurt because you threw a knife at her." George nodded his head again. "Which is why I've got this for you." Jennie presented Jack with a blindfold, which he tied around George's eyes. "Now I can give you my copper-bottomed assurance that you will not bear witness to any injury occurred by the young lady fastened helpless to that board over there."

*Jack, please! He's blindfolded! You can't!* 'pathed Carol.

*Carol, please relax. The more you panic, the harder it will be. Remember I am what you call a Tomorrow Person, and a particularly powerful one by your standards. You use telekinesis?* 'pathed Jack.

*Yes, it's one of our three powers* 'pathed Carol.

"Ladies and gentlemen, could I please ask you for complete silence" said Jack to the audience.

*Only three? Interesting* 'pathed Jack as George, blindfolded, threw his firs knife, which landed inches from her right hand. George's second knife buried itself into the board next to her left hip. The third knife landed an inch away from her left ear. She could hear it sail into the wood. The fourth landed by her left elbow, and the final knife buried itself into the board by her right foot. As the last knife landed, the audience burst into spontaneous applause as Jack removed George's blindfold. George looked at Carol, relieved to see that she had escaped unscathed. "Ladies and gentlemen, a big round of applause for George!" George took his applause and returned to his seat, receiving congratulations and pats on the back from people on his way, while Jennie untied Carol from the board. Still trembling she took a few steps forwards before turning to look at the knives thrown by George, and how close they had come to her. "And a huge Majestic round of applause for the lovely Carol!" Carol received a standing ovation as she was met centre stage by Jack, who took her hand and kissed her gently on the cheek.

*Come and see me tomorrow afternoon at my house. We can discuss your problem properly then* 'pathed Jack. *And if you'd ever like to help me out with my act again, you'd be most welcome!*

*Not a chance!* 'pathed Carol as, still trembling, she returned to her seat.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

John, Carol, Janice and Peter had joined Jack and Jennie at their house and were enjoying tea cakes in their drawing room.

"You should have seen Carols face! Whoosh! Straight past her ear!" said John to Jennie. "Funny!"

"I wasn't laughing much!" replied Carol.

"I wish I'd seen it" said Janice,

"You were never in any danger" said Jack. "I was in complete control of the knives that young man threw at you. I used telekinesis to guide the knives. You wouldn't have been any safer even if he wasn't wearing a blindfold."

"A blindfold?" interrupted Janice. "You mean he was wearing a blindfold?"

"Yes" said Carol.

"You let a blindfolded man throw daggers at you?" asked Janice.

"Carol was in no danger" said Jennie. "I've been the target more times than I care to remember and I'm still here to tell the tale."

"People are easily impressed these days" said Peter. "In our time, abilities like that are taken for granted." He took a bite of his teacake. "These teacakes are delicious, Jennie."

"Oh, thank you, Peter" said Jennie. "I baked them myself. Do you have teacakes in your time?"

"Yes, but not as nice as these" said Peter.

"Then I promise I'll bake some for you before you go back to your own time" said Jennie.

"Oh, thank you Jennie. I appreciate that" said Peter. "I only hope my own time's still there."

"Which brings us back to the matter in hand" said Jack. John explained to Jack what had happened when they had returned to their own time, how the Lab, TIM and Elizabeth had disappeared, together with every other trace of the Tomorrow People.

"Rather than something one of us has done, we're looking for something that we haven't done" said John.

"That would be difficult" said Jack. "You can't look for something you haven't done in the hope that you do it unless you know what that one thing is."

"Oh it's hopeless" said Carol. "The Tomorrow People are doomed!"

"Not necessarily, hen" said Jennie. "The living proof is right here. You!"

"No, Jennie. When we were in the Twenty First Century, we were preserved by the influence of the time capsule" said Peter. "If we'd stayed there, we'd have faded away inside a week,"

"And how long can you stay in this time period?" asked Jennie.

"Indefinitely" replied Peter. "We suspect that whatever caused the hysteresis that took down the time ship was caused by one of us in this time period. It doesn't matter whether it happens tomorrow or in twenty years. We're now part of our own future, so as long as we remain here, we're safe."

"And what about Jack?" asked Jennie.

"The same applies, my dear" said Jack.

"No you're missing the point" said Jennie. "If this hysteresis you speak of didnae happen, and as a result the Tomorrow People never happened because the time ship didnae crash, then how did Jack get here?"

"The time ship did crash!" exclaimed Janice. "So the Tomorrow People did happen!"

"Of course! It's obvious!" said Jack.

"If we all stay here, then sooner or later, one of us will do something that causes the hysteresis!" said John.

"So we all have to stay here?" asked Carol.

"Not necessarily" said Jack. "Only the person who caused the hysteresis."

"And how do we work that one out?" asked Janice. The room fell silent for a minute.

"Well I don't think it would be me" said Peter.

"Peter! Really!" said Janice, assuming that Peter was trying to get off the hook.

"No, what I mean is that I am a trained Time Guardian" said Peter. "I know how to conduct myself. I'm hardly likely to make a mistake like that."

"Peter's right" said Jack. "And besides, if anyone's going to return to their own time, Peter will have to control the time capsule."

"And what happens if we return to find there are no Tomorrow People" asked John.

"Peter just comes back and leaves someone else" replied Jack. "He'd just repeat the process until the Tomorrow People reappear, then he'll know he's got the right person."

"A process of elimination" said Peter. "So who's first to go?" The room fell silent. "Okay, nobody wants to go. Who's going to stay first?" Again the room fell silent for a minute until Carol spoke.

"I'll stay" said Carol.

"Carol!" exclaimed John, not expecting Carol to volunteer.

"Someone's got to be first" said Carol. "Taking one for the team."

"Thank you, Carol" said John.

"But Carol, you could be stuck here for life" said Janice.

"The same applies to whoever has to stay behind" said Carol. "Just promise me a couple of things. Peter, promise me that if it doesn't work, you'll come back for me. And Janice, promise you'll look after my cat for me."

"No!" said Janice firmly.

"Then who's going to look after Mervyn?" asked Carol.

"I mean I'm not going" said Janice.

"I said I'm staying" said Carol.

"And I'm not going to let you stay on your own" said Janice.

"Carol won't be on her own" said Jennie.

"Of course not" said Jack. "You're more than welcome to stay here with us, Carol."

"Then you'll have to make up two beds in the spare room" said Janice. "I lost Carol when I was little. I've only just got her back and I have no intention of losing her again!"

"Well, there's only one thing for it" said Carol. "John will have to look after my cat!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lyndon sat by the telepathy table, lost in thought. In front of him was a yellow tennis ball, which he continually made rise and fall using telekinesis. Up and down and back again. Elizabeth sat on the sofa, her foot still bound by the supportive boot, but off crutches at last.

"Would you like a drink, Lyndon?" asked Elizabeth, trying once again to coax a response from Lyndon.

"No, thanks, I'm alright" replied Lyndon. A response at last.

"Anthony was asking about you" said Elizabeth after a minute.

"Was he?" replied Lyndon.

"Yes" replied Elizabeth. "He's just joined Derby County. That's good isn't it?"

"Suppose" replied Lyndon, without taking his eyes off his levitating tennis ball.

"Elizabeth, I am just about to bring Ed into the Lab" said TIM.

"Thanks, TIM" replied Elizabeth. "Perhaps he'll know how to cheer Lyndon up."

"I can hear you, you know" said Lyndon.

"Elizabeth is just showing her concern" said TIM. "We're all having to come to terms with not having your mum and Aunt Carol around anymore."

"It's not Liz's mum who's missing, is it?" replied Lyndon coldly, still watching his tennis ball.

"That's no reason to be rude" said TIM.

"It's okay TIM" said Elizabeth. "He's very upset."

"But he's not deaf!" said Lyndon as Ed appeared on the jaunting pad. He looked towards Lyndon first before approaching Elizabeth and greeting her with a kiss.

"How's the boy?" asked Ed in a whisper. Elizabeth shook her head with an expression that said not good. Ed walked across to join Lyndon. "You'll have to teach me to do that one day" said Ed referring to Lyndon's telekinesis.

"You can't do it, you're just a sap" said Lyndon.

"Listen, Anthony was asking after you" said Ed.

"I already told him" said Elizabeth.

"He's playing for Derby County now" said Ed.

"I know" replied Lyndon.

"Listen, why don't we go up there one Saturday when they're playing at home, just the two of us? Give Anthony a surprise?" said Ed. "Might even get to meet the players, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"No. I'm a Forest fan" said Lyndon as John appeared on the jaunting pad.

*How is he?* 'pathed John.

"I can hear your thoughts" said Lyndon.

"Poor kid" said Ed approaching John. "I remember when I lost my mum. Course it was different for me. I was a lot older and I had our Tara and Paul. We supported each other"

"It's not quite the same for Lyndon" said John. "Janice and Carol are trapped in the past, not dead."

"Technically, they are dead since the time period they went to live in is over a hundred years ago" said TIM. "They couldn't possibly survive until this time."

"TIM, please!" said John. John sat next to Lyndon and spoke to him. "You know why your mum and your Auntie Carol have had to go don't you?" Lyndon didn't respond. "If they hadn't have gone then none of this would have happened. No Lab, no TIM, no Liz, no Anthony, no me or you. In fact there wouldn't be any Tomorrow People at all." Lyndon continued to levitate his tennis ball. "Look, we were all very fond of your mum and your Auntie Carol." 

"Were?" said Lyndon at last.

"What?" asked John.

"You said "were" just then" replied Lyndon.

"We are very fond of them" said Elizabeth. "And if we could get them back, we would."

"Is that what Peter said?" asked Lyndon.

"Well, not in so many words" said Elizabeth.

"Then why don't you ask him properly?" said Lyndon.

"John, Clive is at the door" said TIM.

"Let him in please, TIM" said John. The main door slid open and Clive entered, exchanging greeting with the group. He looked tired and drained.

"How're you doing" said Ed.

"Coping" said Clive.

"We're not coping" said Lyndon.

"Listen, Lyndon, there are certain things . . . "said Clive.

"I'm fed up of certain things!" said Lyndon, getting out of his chair, making his way to the jaunting pad. "I'm going home!" And with that, he jaunted away. Clive looked at the others.

"He'll be alright" said Clive, not confident of his words. "Listen, can you get hold of this Peter chap? I've had a thought."

"We can get a message to him" said TIM, "but the last we heard of him he was having difficulty with his time capsule. Since it was damaged, he hasn't been able to make it back to his own time."

"But you can still contact him?" asked Clive.

"Yes we can contact him" said John, "but we can't guarantee when he'd get the message."

"As long as he can get the message" said Clive, sitting at the telepathy table. "I've got something I need to run past him. You know Janice has been investigating her family tree?"

"Yes" said John. "We know all too well of her interests."

"One thing I've picked up is that everybody has a date of birth, and for those who lived significantly long enough ago, also a date of death." The others looked blankly. "Well, Janice and Carol have been marooned over a hundred years, right?"

"Right?" confirmed John.

"Well, I've got access to every record source that Janice used, and I can't find any record of their deaths" said Clive. The others still looked blankly. "Don't you see? If they were trapped there, then they'd be dead by now, wouldn't they?"

"So the fact that you can't find any records would suggest that they didn't stay in the past!" said Elizabeth. "They must have returned at some point!"

"Exactly!" said Clive. "That's why I must speak to Peter."

"Wait a minute, though" said John. "We've already established that there is a causal link between Janice and Carol's presence in the past that ultimately led to the creation of the Tomorrow People. We can't afford the risk of bringing them back."

"But the evidence is there that they did come back" said Ed. "I think it's worth asking the question."

"I know I said I was coping" said Clive. "I only said that for the boy's benefit. The fact is, I'm not. It's the only time in nearly twenty years I've faced the prospect of being without Jan. I remember the first time we met. I'd just come down here to university and hooked up with this French lad called Cedric. Cedric said he knew this good pub near the hospital and suggested we should go down there and chat up a few of the student nurses. So we went down there, and that's where I first clapped eyes on her, and I was hooked from that moment. She reminded me of a young Diane Cilento in 'Rattle of a Simple Man'. Do you know that film?"

"Yeah, I know that film" said Ed. "Old black and white film with Steptoe in it. What's his name? Harry H. Corbett. I saw it on telly a few years ago"

"That's right. She was absolutely gorgeous and confident – Janice I mean. She was with her friend, a little French girl called Anne. We spent the evening chatting them up and buying them drinks, and eventually we all went our separate ways, agreeing to meet up next evening. I thought Cedric would hook up with Anne, with then both being French, but when I got to the pub the following night, Anne was on her own. When I asked where Janice was, she said that Janice had gone off to the pictures with Cedric! At the time I just thought she must've fell for his Gallic charm, and me, just a shy kid from Nottingham - I just felt like poor old Harry H. So the next day I was ready for a showdown with Cedric. I told him what I thought of him, that I had my eye on Janice and he should have backed off. What he told me then surprised me. He said she told him that she wasn't interested in him and much preferred his friend with the specs. And just to prove it, he promised to set up a date for me with Janice the next night. He was good to his word, and as for me and Janice, we've been together ever since. Eventually, Cedric ended up with Anne and went back to France with her. We're still in touch, best of friends ever since. I have no idea at all how I'm going to explain this to Anne." Clive then went silent, a tear beginning to well up in his eye. Elizabeth limped towards him and hugged him.

"That's a beautiful story" said Elizabeth. "TIM, do you think we could contact Peter to see if there's anything we can do?"

"Peter has just contacted us and is about to arrive" said TIM, as Peter's time capsule appeared on the jaunting pad.

"That's good timing" said John. "We were just about to contact you."

"I know, said Peter."I'm just responding to that call now. Difficult to explain." Peter descended and shook hands with Clive. "You must be Clive. My name's Peter. I'm so sorry about what has happened."

"Clive has an idea he wants to put to you" said Elizabeth.

"Yes" said Clive. "I understand you can travel through time?"

"Yes, it's my job" said Peter.

"And you took Janice and Carol into the past?" asked Clive.

"Yes" said Peter.

"Then you can bring them back?" asked Clive.

"In theory, yes, but we've already demonstrated that to do that would create dangerous anomalies" said Peter. "I'm really sorry."

"Then why are there no records of their deaths?" asked Clive. Peter looked puzzled.

"The point Clive is making is that logically everyone who lived in that period would be dead by now" said Ed. "Including Janice and Carol. Everybody's death would be recorded, but Clive can't find any records for Janice or Carol, therefore they didn't die in that time period."

Peter thought for a moment, then suddenly moved towards his time capsule. "Of course! Why didn't I think of this before!"

"Think of what?" asked John.

"Sorry, I can't explain. I've just remembered something" said Peter. "It'd be giving you a glimpse of your own future, and that's strictly forbidden. Clive you are absolutely right!" With these words, Peter, together with his time capsule, dematerialised.

"What do you make of that?" asked Ed.

"I'm not sure" said John. "It sounds promising. We learned a long time ago to trust Peter's judgement on such things."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Carol sat in the middle of one of the rows at the back of the Majestic Music Hall, waiting to see the show she'd seen night after night for more nights than she could remember. Her great grandfather, ably assisted by her sister Janice this time, topping the bill as "Handsome Jack Marinello and Georgina", Janice herself having already performed earlier on the bill. Presently, Carol and the rest of the audience were being entertained by the comedian Robert Froggatt. Carol was finding Mr Froggatt's brand of humour rather corny and was relieved to be distracted.

*Carol? Do you read me?* a telepathic message came in.

*Peter? What are you doing back?* 'pathed Carol.

*We need to talk. It's very important. Can you meet me?* 'pathed Peter.

*When?* 'pathed Carol.

*Now* 'pathed Peter.

*Now? I've got to stay here to watch Jack and Janice's act!* 'pathed Carol.

*Never mind Jack and Janice. This is more important* 'pathed Peter.

*Okay. If you insist, but I'm not jaunting out of here. There are too many people about. Where are you?* 'pathed Carol.

*I'm behind the music hall, near the stage door. But don't walk all the way here, it's too dangerous for a woman on her own. There's nobody else round here right now, so find somewhere quiet and jaunt here.* 'pathed Peter. Carol rose from her seat, making her way towards the isle, accompanied by a few witticisms from Mr Froggatt, a few heckles and a few whistles from the audience. She made her way into the deserted foyer and jaunted away.

Carol materialised behind the music hall. It was very dark and her eyes had not adjusted to the light levels before she heard a familiar voice. "Hello Carol" said Peter. Carol could just make him out in the darkness.

"Peter! You're a sight for sore eyes!" said Carol. "And to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"It's time to go back" said Peter.

"Back? I thought we were stuck here!" said Carol.

"Something I suddenly realised" said Peter. "Something your brother in law said."

"Clive? How is he? I miss him" said Carol.

"He's fine. Do you remember that conversation we had?" said Peter. "You asked me about your future?"

"Yes" said Carol "and you wouldn't tell me anything about it."

"Except for . . ." said Peter, begging a reply.

"Except for what?" asked Carol.

"What was the only thing I was permitted to tell you?" asked Peter.

"Er, the only thing you could tell me . . ." said Carol trying to tease out the answer from the corner of her memory. "The only thing you said was that you were going to carry me at my funeral!"

"Exactly!" said Peter. "And that takes place in your own time stream. Okay, so I'm telling you something else that I'm not really supposed to tell you, but as people don't normally jump time streams, I don't suppose I'll be in very much trouble. But we have to go straight away."

"We'll have to wait" said Carol. "Janice has to finish her act,"

"No, there's no time" said Peter. "Janice has to stay,"

"What? What do you mean stay?" asked Carol.

"The event that caused the temporal turbulence must be allowed to take place, and there's a 90% certainty that it revolves around Janice."

"But why can't I stay?" asked Carol.

"It's too dangerous" said Peter. "Like I said, these are dangerous times for a woman and we can't afford to have something fatal happen to you in this time period. If anything should happen to you, whatever happens would make the events of losing the time ship look like a minor glitch. No I'm sorry, Carol, I have to take you back alone."

"But Janice . . . " pleaded Carol.

"Janice is expendable" said Peter.

"Expendable?" repeated Carol. "What kind of a way is that to describe another human being?"

"Look, Carol, I promise as soon as it's obvious that Janice has done whatever it is she does to cause the turbulence, I'll be back for her" said Peter as his time capsule became visible behind him.

"I won't go!" protested Carol.

"You have to" said Peter.

"I don't know what's happened to you, Peter" said Carol. "I don't think I know you anymore!"

"Time to go" said Peter.

"You can't make me" protested Carol.

"I'm afraid I can" said Peter, as Carol suddenly felt something pinch her right wrist. She lifted her arm to take look, and found that the wristband given to her by Peter before her journey into Victorian times had begun to glow. She lifted her eyes to find herself standing next to Peter on the platform of the time capsule before it finally faded away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Carol woke suddenly. She looked at the display on her clock radio. "Three fifteen!" she said out loud. "Why is it that when you can't sleep, it's always three fifteen in the morning?" She knew full well why she couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and put on her slippers, followed by her dressing gown. She opened her bedroom door and went downstairs, eventually to the kitchen, where she made herself a cup of cocoa. Seated, she placed her hands, palm down on the kitchen table and concentrated.

*Peter?* she 'pathed, hopefully. *Peter I need to see you now, right away.* Nothing. She tried again. *Peter, if our friendship means anything . . . please!*

A shimmering appeared in the corner of the kitchen to reveal Peter standing by the controls of his time capsule. "I'm sorry I'm late" said Peter. "The time circuits have not quite repaired themselves yet. So how are you? You look awful!"

"I've not been sleeping properly" said Carol, cupping her hands around her mug. "Not since . . . you know."

"I see" said Peter, joining her at the table.

"That's just it" said Carol. "Nobody sees. Nobody!"

"Just calm down a minute" said Peter. "We all know why she did it, don't we? She did it for everyone. You, me, your friends – even for herself."

"That's what John said" said Carol. "Well it's easy for him to say. It's not like he's lost his sister. How can he possibly know? How can any of you possibly know?"

"Don't forget, my brother is time-trapped too" said Peter, reminding Carol not to be so self pitying.

"I'm sorry Peter, I forgot." said Carol. "I wasn't thinking. You must be grieving too."

"No. Not really" said Peter. "I can visit Vincent any tine I want. At least I could if my time capsule would work properly."

"Peter, I want you to take me to see Janice" said Carol.

"What?" asked Peter.

"We've got to bring her back" said Carol. "She has no place being in that situation."

"We can't" said Peter. "You know what would happen if . . ."

"Can't we just try it?" asked Carol.

"No" replied Peter.

"But we don't know for sure if . . . " said Carol.

"Definitely not!" said Peter firmly.

"Please" pleaded Carol.

"No!" said Peter, turning away from her.

"You don't know what it's been like for me" said Carol. "I cry myself to sleep every night."

"I can't" said Peter.

"Can't or won't?" asked Carol.

"As far as I'm concerned, there's no such word as won't" said Peter.

"Then do it!" said Carol. Peter didn't reply. "Please!"

"Please!"

"Please!"

"Please!"

"Please!"

Peter returned to the control panel of his time capsule.

"Alright then, just go" said Carol, sobbing, burying her head in the table. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm finished with you! Our friendship is at an end. Go on, on your bike!"

Peter returned to Carol and gently pulled her right wrist. "Come on!" he said.

"Get lost!" said Carol without lifting her head.

"Now don't be silly" said Peter, again trying to pull her wrist.

"Leave me alone" said Carol.

"Come on Carol" said Peter. "Okay then, let's go and get Janice back."

Carol raised her head, still sobbing. "Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Anything for a quiet life" said Peter. "One condition, though. If, when we return to your present, there are no Tomorrow People, she goes back for good."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Carol, still in her dressing gown and carpet slippers, stepped down from the plinth of the time capsule. The room was dark, too dark to see anything properly.

"Wait a minute" said Peter. "I'll provide some illumination." He passed his hand over a panel on the console and the room became instantly filled with light. The room was spacious and furnished in Victorian period furniture, dominated by a large fireplace flanked by two large wing-backed armchairs.

"Are you sure we've got the time right?" asked Carol as Peter joined her in the room.

"It's difficult to be precise, since the damage to the temporal navigation circuits, but Janice is definitely within the vicinity. The genetic tracer seems to be in good order" said Peter. "This is most probably Jack and Jennie's house."

"You think Janice is staying with them?" asked Carol.

"It's possible" said Peter.

"She said she wanted to get to know more about our family" said Carol, moving towards the fireplace, "What better way than first hand." She glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. "A quarter past three!" she exclaimed. "It's a quarter past three! I don't believe it!"

"Stay exactly where you are!" They were suddenly interrupted by a voice coming from behind the door in the corner of the room. "I'm armed! One false move and I swear I'll brain you!"

"That sounds like Janice" said Carol to Peter. "Janice is that you?" The door opened. Janice stood in the doorway with a silver topped ebony walking cane raised threateningly in her right hand above her head.

"Carol! What do you think you're doing here?" said Janice, putting the cane down.

"I . . . I missed you" said Carol, hugging her sister.

"Well, you could have picked a better time for a visit" said Janice.

"That's my fault" said Peter. "My time capsule is in desperate need of repair."

"The two of you, stumbling about like a couple of bull elephants!" said Janice. "You'll wake the whole street, let alone the house!" Just then they heard the sound of a child crying from one of the upstairs rooms. "Look what you've done now. You've woke Edith up!"

"Edith?" said Carol. Janice paused for a second before replying.

"Come with me. There's someone I'd like you to meet" said Janice. She led Carol and Peter through into the hallway, where she picked up a candle on a holder and lit it before ascending the staircase and finally entering a small bedroom at the rear of the house. In the corner of the room, in the dim light of the candle, they saw a cot occupied by a small blonde haired crying child. "There, there, what's all the noise?" Janice reached into the cot and picked up the child. The little girl, about 18 months old, stopped crying as she observed Carol and Peter. "Meet Edith".

"Is she yours?" asked Carol.

"Don't be stupid!" said Janice, scornfully. "This is Edith." Carol looked puzzled. "Edith. Jack and Jennie's daughter!" Suddenly the penny dropped.

"You mean . . . " said Carol.

"Yes" said Janice.

"Grandma Edith?" asked Carol.

"Yes, Grandma Edith!" said Janice. Carol felt overcome with emotion. Clutching hand over her mouth, she tried to hold her feelings in as she looked at her eighteen month old grandmother in her sister's arms. As a child she had been extremely close to her grandmother, and had long regretted the fact that her grandmother had died before her return from the Galactic Trig.

"Let me take her" said Carol. Janice handed Edith to Carol, who held her close. "Oh, I've missed you so much! I'll never stop loving you, don't ever forget."

"I think it's time we were going" said Peter.

"Just a few more minutes" said Carol. Just then the door opened. Jennie appeared in the doorway.

"Georgina, what's going on?" said Jennie entering the room. She caught sight of Carol and Peter. "Carol! Peter! What are you doing here?"

"Just a flying visit" said Peter.

"In the wee small hours?" asked Jennie. "Jack is sleeping."

"I'm sorry Jennie" said Peter. "That's entirely my fault.

"So what are you doing here" asked Jennie, taking Edith from Carol.

"We've come to take Janice back" said Carol.

"What?" exclaimed Janice.

"Janice? Oh, you mean Georgina" said Janice.

"I'm known as Georgina in this time" said Janice. "After all, it wouldn't do to have two Janice Rosita Parrys in two different time periods – you'd know about that sort of thing, wouldn't you, Peter. And what do you mean take me back?"

"We miss you, Janice" said Carol.

"I can't go back" said Janice. "You know what would happen."

"What about Clive? What about Lyndon?" said Carol.

"I know, don't think I don't. I've missed them too" said Janice. "But if I go back it'll be the end of the Tomorrow People before they've begun!"

"That's not necessarily true, is it Peter?" said Carol.

"It's possible that whatever caused the temporal turbulence has already happened – maybe there's no reason for you to stay here" said Peter.

"But I've got a good life here" said Janice.

"And you've got a good life in your own time, hen" said Jennie. ""You should go"

"Jennie?" said Janice.

"I know my husband's dearest wish would be to return to his own time, with his own people. But he also knows that by doing that, he would also be effectively killing you and Carol, and you know he cannae do that. But here's your chance, with nae harm done" said Jennie.

"But what if we get back and it's all like before. No TIM, no Elizabeth?" said Janice.

"Then we come straight back" said Peter, "but somehow I doubt that that will happen."

"Anyway, we've had some good conversations, haven't we" said Jennie. "Thanks to you, I know Edith will have a happy life, I know about her children, Alexander, Rowena and you father Raymond."

"Janice!" exclaimed Carol. "I thought I'd warned you about repeating information in the past!"

"Oh, don't worry, hen, I can keep my own counsel" said Jennie. "Jack has told me enough stories of his time as a Time Guardian, and should I ever be foolish enough to repeat them, I'd be locked up in the nut-house for sure!"

Janice looked at Jennie. "Could I?" she said.

"You must," said Jennie. "My great great grandson needs his mother."

"Okay" said Janice, "but let me hold Edith one last time." Jennie passed Edith over to Janice. The child lay sleeping in her arms as she spoke. "It's so strange. I've known her for the first eighteen months of her life and also the last eighteen months of her life. So strange. I love you, Grandma Edith." She kissed the sleeping child on her forehead before handing her to Carol. Carol stood, almost hypnotised, staring at Edith.

"Carol? Carol?" said Peter attempting to get Carol's attention. "Have you forgotten why we're here?" Reluctantly, Carol placed Edith, now sleeping, back into her cot before the three, accompanied by Jennie, returned to the drawing room where Peter's time capsule was parked.

"How long has it been?" asked Janice.

"A week" said Carol.

"A week?" replied Janice. "I've been here about two years now. I've made a good life for myself here. Jack and Jennie have made a home for me here, and since Edith has been on the way, I've assisted Jack in his act and I've got very close to Edith and . . . "

"But you don't belong here" said Carol. "You belong in my time."

"Don't you go having second thoughts" said Jennie. "Listen to your sister."

"And what happens if I go back?" said Janice. "No Tomorrow People, no Time Guardians, no nothing. And you'll start to die out! No, I can't let that happen. Tell her, Peter, you're the expert!"

"Georgina, Peter has explained everything to you" said Jennie. "You trust him, don't you?"

"Of course I do" said Janice. "It will work, won't it?"

"We can't be certain" said Peter.

"You saw what happened. Do you think I could live with that on my conscience?" protested Janice.

"All we know is that leaving you in this time zone may have corrected things in the future" said Peter. "We don't exactly know why. It could be because of something you've already done."

"Please come back" said Carol.

"What if it all goes wrong?" asked Janice.

"Don't go getting cold feet now" said Jennie.

"I only brought Carol here on condition that if it didn't work out, I'd bring you back here" said Peter.

"And you will?" asked Janice.

"I'd have no choice" said Peter.

Janice thought for a minute before speaking. "Okay, but promise me, you'll bring me back if it doesn't work."

"That's my girl" said Jennie. "Now get into that capsule."

"Thank you for everything" said Janice, hugging Jennie. "Promise you won't let Edith forget me."

"I promise I won't, Georgina – I mean Janice," said Jennie, "and say hello to my great great grandson for me. And Peter, thank you for this opportunity, I'll never really be able to thank you enough." Jennie deposited a kiss on Janice's forehead before kissing Carol likewise on her forehead.

Carol and Janice joined Peter on the platform of the capsule. "Fit like?" said Janice.

"Och, nae bad" replied Jennie.

"What was all that about?" asked Peter as he began to manipulate the controls.

"For luck" replied Janice.

Slowly, the time capsule and its occupants faded out, leaving Jennie alone in the darkened room, illuminated only by a single candle. For a moment, she just stood there without moving, a single tear rolling down her cheek, before finally pulling herself together.

"Come on Jennie" she said quietly to herself. "This butters no parsnips!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The three occupants of the time capsule were buffeted as it swiftly made its way towards its destination.

"Sorry about the rough ride" said Peter. "Maybe when this episode is complete I can get this thing in for a full service," "He passed his hand over a panel on the main control panel, "Just sent a signal to TIM. Won't be long now."

"When will we land?" asked Carol.

"Oh, any time in the next five minutes I should think" said Peter.

"No, I mean when will it be when we land, if that makes any sense?" replied Carol.

"I can't be precise, not since the damage incurred" said Peter, making fine adjustments to the controls. "Probably about a week after we left."

"A week!" exclaimed Carol.

"Or a month" replied Peter. "Or a day,"

"Week, month day, fortnight. It's all the same to me" said Janice. "I've been away for two years,"

"Or probably the day before" said Peter. "That'd be embarrassing wouldn't it? You could meet yourself before you'd set off, then where would we be?" Gradually the walls of the capsule appeared to dissolve into nothingness, revealing the interior of the Lab. Sitting at the table was Elizabeth, her foot still contained within her supportive boot. Across the table from Elizabeth was Carol and Janice's brother Richard. Standing, almost with his nose pressed against where the wall of the time capsule had been was John. All remained in a silent tableau.

"Are they okay?" asked Janice.

"Yes" replied Peter. ""I've just timelocked them for a moment. I wasn't sure what kind of reception we'd get. At least it's worked. See, Janice, you didn't need to stay in the past."

"John doesn't look pleased" said Janice standing beside him.

"And it must be serious if Richard's here" said Carol. She looked over at Elizabeth. "How long does it take to recover from a torn Achilles tendon?"

"About ten weeks before the boot comes off" said Janice.

"So let's see. Liz got injured about two weeks before we first went to the 1880s. We returned, after our false start, when we left you behind, about six weeks after that, so if my calculations are right, it's now some time up to three weeks after I came for you" said Carol.

"That's not a bad estimate" said Peter. "With a properly functioning time capsule, I could time it to the second. Everybody ready?" The sisters nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay, you two back here behind the line." The three returned to the platform of the time capsule before Peter passed his hands across another control panel. "People often feel quite paranoid after they've been timelocked. They sometimes wonder what we've been up to."

"Hello John" said Carol, standing beside him.

"And hello to you too" said John harshly. "It's nice to know my existence is acknowledged!"

"Don't be like that, please, John" begged Carol.

"Didn't you think about the possible consequences of your actions?" said John.

"It was me who took her, John" said Peter, coming to Carol's defence.

"And she did it for me, remember?" said Janice.

"I'm not blaming either of you" said John to Peter and Janice.

"I don't think you should be levelling blame at anyone under the circumstances" said Elizabeth.

"What circumstances?" asked Janice.

"You know what could have happened if you brought Janice back don't you?" said John. "You put the very existence of the Tomorrow People in jeopardy. Is that what you wanted?"

"John, just wind your neck in" said Richard getting to his feet. "I'm not having you take your frustrations out on my sister!"

"Can everybody please just calm down!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth is correct" said TIM. "There is no need for everyone to get upset."

John stopped for a minute before speaking again, mentally counting up to ten. "Of course" said John, calmly. "I'm sorry Richard, Carol, Janice, Peter. It's just the thought that we could all have been wiped out."

"But we weren't" said Elizabeth.

"I know that" said John, "but . . . well, if anything had gone wrong."

"I'm sure that if that had been the case, Peter would have been able to do something about it" said TIM.

"I was missing Jan terribly" said Carol.

"Me too" said Richard. "Knowing that she was probably lost forever, I'd have probably have done the same if I could have."

"Well, whatever caused that temporal turbulence, it wasn't Janice" said Elizabeth.

"It's good to hear someone speak up for me" said Janice.

"Janice, I'm sorry for even suggesting you should be the cause of all this" said John, "and for being so insistent that you stay in the past."

"Oh, don't apologise" said Janice. "I've had a great time. I've been able to learn first hand about my family history, had some fantastic experiences and . . . " Janice looked round in panic. "Oh I've left it!"

"Left what?" asked Carol.

"The banjolele! I've left it at Jack and Jennie's" said Janice, realising.

"You mean Grandma Edith's banjolele?" asked Richard. "What were you doing with that in the 1880s?"

"I . . . I don't know" said Janice. "I just got this strange feeling that I should take it."

"You had no business just taking it like that!" said Richard, reprimanding.

"Grandma Edith left it to me" said Janice. "She was very insistent that I should have it"

"Please, let's not have any more falling out" said Carol. "I'm sure Peter would be only too happy to fetch it back."

"Of course" said Peter.

"No!" said Elizabeth.

"Sorry?" said John, surprised by Elizabeth's interjection.

"No! Don't you see?" said Elizabeth. "It wasn't Janice who caused the turbulence, well not directly anyway. It was the banjolele!"

"I don't follow" said Carol.

"It shouldn't have been there, and the fact that it has been left there is what caused the turbulence" said Elizabeth. The others looked puzzled.

"I think that what Elizabeth means is that as the banjolele hadn't been invented until a few decades later, it's very presence would be enough to create such a problem" said TIM.

"Peter, you're the expert. Could this be the case?" asked John.

"Let me see" said Peter, thinking aloud. "An artefact placed at a point several decades before it was invented, seen maybe by a few hundred people, who were probably not paying that much attention, in a geographically small area . . . I doubt if it would cause so much as a ripple."

"No, that's not what I mean" said Elizabeth. "What do you know about the banjolele?"

"Well I know the make, it's American and I know it's quite old" said Janice.

"And how old exactly?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's difficult to say" said Janice. "I don't know when my grandmother got it,"

"I do" said Richard. "It belonged to Aunt Georgie."

"Who?" said Carol.

"Oh, she wasn't really a relative. She used to perform in the music halls with Great Granddad Jack, and when Grandma Edith was little, she used to help out" said Richard. "She told me so."

"That was me!" exclaimed Janice. Richard and Elizabeth looked puzzled.

"Georgina Formby!" said John.

"That's what I called myself in my act" said Janice. "With the banjolele!" She mimed playing the banjolele.

"Goodness me Janice! You never fail to amaze me!" said Elizabeth. "So assume you leave your banjolele in the 1880s in the care of your Great Grandparents, and they pass it on to your Grandmother, who passes it on to you. Now assume that you take it back in time and leave it with your Great Grandparents in the 1880s, and in due course, it finds its way back to you, and you take it back to the 1880s again. How old is it now?"

"Well, I suppose it'd be . . . er . . . if . . . oh it's boiling my head just thinking about it!" said Janice, giving up.

"There!" said Elizabeth. "If it can do that to your head, just think what it would do the time continuum!"

"Peter?" said John, asking for an opinion.

"Small enough not to be Earth shattering, but strong enough to give rise to temporal eddys that could take down a large time ship" said Peter. "Yes, I think you've got it!"

"So it's agreed, nobody goes back for that banjolele under any circumstances?" said TIM.

"It would seem to be the case" said Peter.

"It's as if Grandma Edith knew all along what would happen" said Carol. "Perhaps Great Granddad Jack knew too. Maybe he made it happen!"

"Well, I suppose it'd be a worthwhile sacrifice" said Janice, reluctantly. Richard approached Janice and hugged her, joined by Carol. As they separated, Richard took one hand of each of his two sisters and led them to the telepathy table, inviting them to sit.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here" said Richard, his mood sombre.

"You were concerned about us?" asked Carol.

"Well yes partly. That goes without saying" said Richard. "I'm afraid I've got some very bad news." He took one hand each of Carol and Janice and gently kissed them before speaking again. "I had a call from cousin Eric this morning. It's Uncle Sandy."


End file.
